Sweet, Pink, and Tastey (Misaki x RIku)
by RainbowPuddles
Summary: Misaki wakes up to what seems to be a naked Riku. He can only figure they did 'it' but, he cannot remember. This all leads up to a steamy scene in the bathroom!


_**OKAY BRAHS, SO THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS THAT SHIP MISAKI AND RIKU. I freaking love this couple, you don't even know. If you know My Candy Love, my username is KeyBon! 3**_

* * *

><p>Misaki had awoke once more in Riku's arms, and believe it or not, the vampire was starting to get stuffy! Looking around caused Misaki to notice their belongings on the ground, and almost instantly, the vampire freaked. Never in his life had he woke up naked, and oh goodness, with Riku!<p>

"Riku-Kun! What did we do?!" Misaki panicked as he attempted to shove the male off of him. Riku let out a groan and sat up, a terrible bed head laid upon his head. Misaki ran to his clothes, taking in the sticky state they were in and gasped in horror. "R-Riku! We- W-We!" Misaki couldn't seem to find words. His ass was hurting and his hips had bruises on them the shape of fingers. Misaki's eyes closed as he got down on his knees, putting his naked butt up in the air and letting out sobs. "Nooooooo..." He wasn't exactly crying because him and Riku had done anything. It was because he coudln't remember it!

Riku had stood by then, his eyes wide as he looked around the room. What had happened? That was what he was wondering, while Misaki...knew. "Riku-kun! Stop fucking staring!" Riku flinched, taken aback by Misaki swearing. "What?" Misaki sat up, his face red and his body having tons of hickies on it. "Oh god, we..." Riku looked around once more, had he become a beast or something? Laughing softly, he shook his head. "Why so upset?" Misaki let out a whine.

"Because I cannot remember it!" Misaki stormed up and ran to the bathroom, taking in his tousled appearance. Riku shrugged, he could remember though. The events flashed through his mind instantly, and it made him want Misaki all over agian. Misaki had acted like a beast himself, or more like a slut. He had begged, he rid Riku, he did everything and anything. Riku felt like he took advantage of the once virgin. So, to make it more clearly. He felt like a horny dick. Yup.

"Well then, do you wanna do it again?!" Riku asked in a grumble, making Misaki look at him with a flushed face. He had attempted to straighten his hair, which was sticky and on obvious bed head. "W-What?" He stuttered before quickly walking past Riku. "I-I don't know! I mean, I just like!" Misaki couldn't find words as he tried to find something to wear, but he was shaking badly. Riku grabbed him and hugged him, both of them still naked. "I remember, Misaki. I wish I could describe it. It was amazing..." Riku's words flustered Misaki.

"R-Really?" Riku seemed to please Misaki, he had pleasured Riku well then! Riku nodded, kissing Misaki before grinding against him. "Hnng..." Misaki happily purred, returning the kiss. Their tongues pressed together, a teasing fashion going on instantly as the grinded gently against each other. Misaki's head went back at Riku doing it a tiny bit rougher. "Riku..." Misaki whispered the male's name, his pale cold hands going to Riku's head and gripping tightly.

Riku groaned out Misaki's name, pulling him closer. Misaki moaned out, his hips grinding into Riku's in a sexual way. "Fuck me, now." He demanded. Riku picked him up and wrapped Misaki's legs around his waist, Misaki had his fun biting and licking Riku's ears. Riku growled and decided they best 'clean off' after their adventure. So, what place better than the bathroom. Taking Misaki in there, he had him against the wall. "Let me turn the water on..." As he did so, Misaki instantly went under the warm water, his sticky hair going down and covering most of his face. Riku removed the pesky hair and bent over MIsaki so his hair got wet as well.

"I love you, Misaki." Riku whispered, his hands grabbing Misaki's face and bringing him closer to him. "Don't think I would EVER not." He said this with a growl. Misaki had tears coming from his eyes, his hands touching Riku's back before he hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Riku. So much!" He found himself crying, causing Riku to be quite taken aback. He couldn't help but smile though. His lips pressed against Misaki's ear, biting teasily at the boney body part. "Good, my dear Misaki..." His hands travelled down the vampire's chest, teasing the pink nipples.

Misaki moaned loudly when Riku's head dove down and he took the pink nub between his teeth. "Beautiful." He whispered out, his hands then gripping onto Misaki's dick. "Ah! Wait, Riku..." Riku did not do as Misaki said though, he gripped onto the vampire's erection. "Shh, just enjoy." Misaki let out a whimper at the order and nodded, letting his back hit the wall as Riku did two things at once. "Your nipples are amazingly hard, Misa." Misaki let out a yelp as Riku began moving his hand in a pumping manner.

Misaki's hips in a matter of seconds were jerking forward with every pump, moans coming from the small yet plump lips. "Ri-Riku. I'll cum..." He cried out when Riku pressed his thumb down on the slit of the tip. Riku nodded, biting roughly on Misaki's nipple. "Ah!" Misaki's dick was leaking precum already, which was oddly fun for Riku to rub around. "Cum, my dear." Misaki gasped when Riku squeezed his cock and then began pumping faster. "Hhn! No! R-RIku! I'm-!" Misaki came, the cum sadly hitting both their chests in a messy manner. Riku let out a chuckle, taking his hand in which also had some and licking the sticky sweet/salty stuff off in a devious manner.

Misaki's legs wobbled at the sight, suddenly he was becoming even more hot. "Misaki, turn around and bend over. Put your hands against the wall..." Misaki did as told, not even complaining about the embarrassing position. Misaki shuddered at the sound of a lid popping open then a squirting sound. His face burned, and his body felt extremely hot and strange. When he felt something cold insert his butt, he jerked. His dick became hard once more, the strange feeling effecting him well down there. "Good boy~" Riku praised, adding another and stretching, then thrusting them into Misaki roughly. "Mmm~" Misaki did a pleasurable purr, enjoying that. The third finger wasn't as fun though.

Riku pulled his fingers out after a few seconds of stretching, he slowly positioned himself. "Ready? I'm entering..." Misaki nodded, slightly frightened at the thought. Riku thrusts in without even considering going slow. Strangely, Misaki loved the stinging pain it caused. "Ah!" Misaki let out a loud moan as he went out to the tip then went back in faster, deeper, rougher. "Yes! Oh god!" Misaki cried out, his nails clawing at the tiled wall. His teeth came out, biting down on his pink lips causing blood to come out.

Riku went faster before he pulled out, leaving a complaining and bitching Misaki. Turing the male around to where he was facing him, Riku picked Misaki up and thrusts into him once more, Misaki seeing what he was doing instantly and moaning loudly. "MM~ Yes, like that..." His legs wrapped around Riku's waist in a snake like motion. Riku thrusts in like an animal, each thrust leaving Misaki shaking in lust and pleasure. His moans were loud, and Riku almost hoped anyone that passed the candy house heard them.

Misaki found himself trying to meet the male's thrusts, each time he did made them both cry out. "Jesus, Misaki. Your so fucking good." Misaki nodding at RIku's comment, responding in a seductive voice. "Only for you, Riku. My ass is yours~" He cooed this in Riku's ears. He fooled anyone thinking he was innocent, in bed he was a complete slut. He said some sexy shit. Riku continued his rough pace before he began grinding deeper. "Ah~ There!" He knew then he touched Misaki's prostate, so he went rougher in that spot. "Yes! Yes! FUCK! RIKU!" Misaki's whole face turned a red color as he found himself close to release.

Riku did as well, "Misaki! I'm-" Misaki kissed the male, knowing the both were close. Misaki came first, his cum splattering on the both of them. Riku thrusts a few more times, finally he did a thrust so hard, so fucking insane he thought he broke Misaki because of the scream he let out. "R-RIKU!" Riku came to that, his orgasm shooting through his whole body and his seed spilling inside of his Misaki. Misaki was a shaking mess, his eyes were lidded and his body was beet red. "My my, Misaki..."

Riku pulled out with a smile, putting Misaki under the water and opening a bottle of shampoo before he began to wash the male's hair. "Now, let us clean you up, baby." Misaki didn't speak, but his face did turn a darker red if that was even possible.

Riku and Misaki sat on the cotton candy couch, snuggling. "Riku-Kun, what was I like last night?" He finally asked. Riku shook his head with a small smile. "You were perfect, Misaki." He said after a few seconds of silence. Misaki nodded, content with that. Resting his head on RIku's chest, he listened to Riku's heart beat, wishing he could have one as well. "One day, Riku..." Misaki began.

"My heart will beat once again..."

"I hope, Misaki dear." 

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Tis was short, also hard to write, still. HOPE YOU LIKED IT - V -'<em>**


End file.
